A Day in the Life of
by yummy0o0
Summary: AU BA high school. After a first, very unpleasant, encounter with 'Xander' Buffy starts noticing him and his brother every where, and though she thinks she can't stand either of them, what will happen when they are forced to get to know each other?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

**Author Notes: **ummm I always have a very hard time coming up with titles to things so if you think of a good one for this story could you tell me? Feedback is wanted as I have just started typing up the Buffy stories I have written and would really appreciate knowing if they're good and whether or not I should continue.

**The Grandmother:** very well known accountant for the company McKesson

**Scenario:** At her Grandmothers office, sitting at her very messy desk surfing the net. Grandmother is in a meeting that is supposed to be one hour long but runs late.

* * *

'Wow could my life possibly get any _more_ boring?' Buffy Summers asks herself sarcastically while staring at her empty hotmail inbox as she has been doing for the past 20 minutes.

"Buffy?" Her grandma's voice came through over the phone, "The meeting's running late. I'm probably going to be another hour or so." she cuts off hanging up.

"That question was really supposed to be rhetorical." Buffy mutters to herself, pitying her incredibly boring life.

As Buffy sets up to play yet another round of solitaire she hears a soft knock at the door. Wheeling around in her 360 degree rotating chair she looks up to see who it is and immediately recognizes the petite red-head known as Cheryl from the front desk.

"Yes Cheryl?" Buffy asks sweetly, trying to put the extremely nervous person at ease.

"I-I um was wondering..." She trails off nervously looking at the floor. The woman was naturally pretty, but she could be outstandingly beautiful if she knew how to do her makeup Buffy thought.

"I was wondering," she started again, "if my sons could come and hang out with you for a while? Until the meeting is done?" she asked timidly.

"Of course!" said Buffy brightly, ecstatic to finally have some company, "Where is he?" she asked, excited.

"Oh, well actually there are two of them. Alexander and Liam. Here comes Alex now." She said, less nervous, as a frumpy looking brown haired boy came into view.

"Xander." He said simply.

"Buffy." She said, equally simple.

He turned to his mother and gave a plain look that anybody would recognize as 'what are you still doing here?' Buffy wasn't sure if she was going to like this boy. As the mother left he walked around her, checking her out obviously and she was sure. She was _not _going to like this boy.

"What are you?" he asked, finally speaking.

She was shocked that he was so different from his mother and finally retorted, "Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius, you?"

He gave a faint smile before replying, "That's not what I meant."

"What?" she asked, still dumbstruck.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean then?" she asked rudely.

"Your status. What are you? What's your status?" he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Cause if you're the geek you're acting like than I'm not even going to bother with you." He said snottily.

Shaken to the core she decided to show him up. Yesterday was the last day of school so everybody had spent the day getting their yearbooks signed. Considering the fact that she was one of the most popular girls in school, every page of hers was filled with signatures, phone numbers, pictures, and funny little anecdotes. She threw the book at him and walked out without saying a word. As she left the room another boy entered, looking at his brother questioningly.

"Shit man," Xander started. "You will never guess who mom found to 'hang out' with us." He said, astonished.

"Who?" Liam asked, curious.

Xander held up the year book and opened to the first page. 'Property of Buffy Summers' was written in pink bubble letters across the back of the front cover.

"SHIT!!" Liam shrieked, running to the washroom to check his hair.


End file.
